


Father And Son Dinner

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky’s leaving for college in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father And Son Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo and Bikky, "I'm proud of you",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Bikky’s off to college on a basketball scholarship, and Ryo’s torn. He’d always known that his son would never be able to get to college through academic brilliance, that wasn’t where Bikky’s talents lay, so he’s delighted to see the boy getting a chance to pursue what he loves most of all. He’s sure Bikky has what it takes to make a career in basketball; he’s certainly grown tall enough, but the college he’ll be attending is in California, literally the other end of the country. His son is going so far away.

It’s Bikky’s last night in New York, tomorrow Ryo will be driving him to the airport and saying goodbye, they won’t see each other again until fall break, which is over a month away. He misses the boy already, even though he’s sitting right there across the table, eating the dinner Ryo cooked for him. It’s just the two of them right now; later Bikky will take Carol out on one last date and Dee will come over to keep Ryo company. They’ll all be going to the airport to see Bikky off, but Ryo has things to say that are just between him and the boy he’s raised as his own since Bikky’s birth father was killed seven years ago.

“I’m proud of you,” he tells Bikky. “I hope you know that.”

“I do. Thanks, Dad.”

Ryo smiles, eyes a little misty. Bikky doesn’t often call him that, even though that’s what he’s been since taking in the scared and grieving orphaned child.

“You’ve grown so much, it’s hard to believe you used to be so little the top of your head was barely higher than my waist. Now you even tower over Dee.”

“Must be your cooking.” Bikky shovels in another mouthful. “I’m going to miss home cooked meals.”

“I’ve taught you enough that you can cook for yourself.”

“Yep! Pretty handy around the kitchen these days.”

“You’ll be fine, Biks.” Ryo’s trying to convince himself as much as Bikky. “I’m going to miss having you around though.”

“No you won’t, you’re not gonna have time, you’ll be too busy tryin’ to fend off the perv now you guys are moving in together.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I guess so, the room he’s made for me is pretty nice. It’ll be weird not coming back here, this place has been home for so long, but I like Dee’s place too. Don’t tell him I said this, but I guess I’m sorta going to miss him too.”

“He knows, Biks. He feels the same, even if he’ll never admit it. You two are too much alike.”

“Maybe that’s why you like us both,” Bikky laughs.

“Could be. Promise you’ll write, or at least phone every week?”

“I promise, Ryo, and I’ll be back in a few weeks anyway. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m always going to worry, you’re my son and I love you.”

“Love you too. Thank you, for everything. I know I wasn’t always an easy kid to take care of…”

“You were always getting into trouble, but I wouldn’t change a thing. You turned out just fine.”

“I had great role models.”

“Good to know.” Ryo raises his wine glass in a toast and Bikky clinks his soda glass against it. “To your future; whatever you do with your life, may you always be happy.”

“You too, Ryo. Dee better take good care of you or I’ll have something to say about it.”

Yes, Ryo thinks, Bikky’s turned into a fine young man, and he couldn’t be any prouder of him than he is. 

The End


End file.
